


Fractured Souls

by EmpressOwl



Category: OMORI (Video Game)
Genre: Dreams, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post true/good ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 19:00:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28783098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmpressOwl/pseuds/EmpressOwl
Summary: Reuniting two fractured souls.
Relationships: Aubrey & Hero & Kel & Sunny (OMORI), Basil & Sunny (OMORI), Basil/Sunny (OMORI)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 130





	Fractured Souls

“Hey Sunny,” a young voice called out for him. He turned his head and saw a youthful-looking boy. With hair as bright as a sunflower, adorned with a white lily, and with eyes gleaming like the ocean's surface. In his hands were flowers; alstroemeria, dahlia, and freesia. He was trying to make a flower crown, from what he can observe. 

“Mhm?” he hummed, leaning back slowly. A single tulip was in his hands, twirling and twisting. 

The boy, Basil, looked down at his incomplete flower crown, his hands whitening around the knuckles. “Why…” he rasped out, trailing off slowly. “Why are you here, Sunny”

Sunny opened his eyes, looking back at Basil, his tulip being tightly held, “What do you mean Basil? I’ve always been here.”

A dark shadow passed through Basil's face, obscuring his eyes, “No you haven’t Sunny, you haven’t been here for the past four years. You’ve been running away from the truth,” he whispered, hands slowly intertwining the flowers together. 

“And now..you finally uncovered it, so why are you running away again?” he questioned, his voice so light, that he barely heard it. 

“Don’t you think it’s been long enough? How long will you drag me down, _us_ down,” Basil's voice hitched at the end, hinting at his throat being blocked with something. 

The flower crown seemed to be almost complete, with little freesia flowers left. 

“When M-Mari died-” his voice broke suddenly, “-we got fractured into two.”

“Two pain-filled souls, waiting to be reunited , waiting to be healed,” Basil whispers faintly, hands twisting obsessively.

“I waited so long for you to come back, so long. I protected you then, and I was still protecting you in your silence,” he says, turning his head to the side. The shaking of his shoulders was evident.

“Basil I-”

“Don’t you think I’ve waited enough?!” Basil sobbed, “I waited day and night for you, just hoping you’d come save me. Come, be my friend again. Come to forgive me…” he hiccuped, eyes scrunching up.

“Don’t repeat the cycle, not when you came this far, Sunny. Save me, save _us”_ he sniffed, tearfully staring at him. 

“Wake up, Sunny. Wake up and tell the truth” Basil started changing, his bright blond hair turned to a grassy green color, with a varied flower crown upon it, his skin turned a porcelain white. His brilliant blue eyes turned a teal color. Only half of him changed, however. The jarring contrast of both making his head spin.

Slowly, Basil walks toward him, he places the finished flower crown on his head, and tearfully stares at him, “Wake up Sunny….reunite our souls together before it fractures into nothing”

  
  


He hugged him, his body a cold balm to his heated body, “Save us, Sunny, before its too late”

He leans back, gently cradles the white tulip from Sunny’s hand. 

“Save us….” was all he heard before Basil snapped the tulip in two.

* * *

He woke up with a gasp, heart pounding a mile per second. His hands, an unhealthy white, started shaking in fear. 

  
  


_“Save us, Sunny”_

He faintly hears those words whispered in the air, again, and again, and again. 

He needs...he needs to go tell the truth. He needs to see Basil-

“Hey, hey little guy. Calm down now, everything is just fine,” a gentle voice pierced through his thoughts. He lifted his head to see an aged nurse standing next to him. A kind glint in her eyes telling him all that he wants.

“That's it little guy, easy goes,” she says lightly, holding his back to lean him down back to the pillow. But he persists.

“B-Bas-” his voice got stuck in his throat, too raspy from unuse.

“Oh, you mean the other boy that came with you? He’s down the hall, currently resting,” she informed him, soothingly rubbing his back.

“Do you want to see him? He currently has people in there, people I think you know,” she asked him, receiving a shaky nod back. She gave him a small smile before walking to the front of the room. It had a shiny black wheelchair, with a get-well balloon etched on. She opened it and wheeled it toward him. She then helped him stand up and then sit down.

She started wheeling him outside the room. The smell of disinfectant hit him, making him turn his nose away slightly. 

The chatter from neighboring rooms faintly grew quieter, before none of it reached his ears anymore.

She lands him in front of a door, before knocking twice. A messy looking Hero opened the door, the bruises under his eyes more pronounced now under the harsh white light. His eyes land on him, before lighting up. 

The nurse whispered something in Hero’s ear before stepping outside and leaving him with Hero.

Hero turned and got behind him, giving a view of Aubrey and Kel sitting next to a sleeping Basil.

“It’ll be okay, Sunny,” Hero reassuringly said, before wheeling him inside and closing the door.

Aubrey and Kel give him tired smiles, before going back to staring at Basil.

Sunny kept opening and closing his mouth before he uttered out the first word, “I…” he said hesitantly, feeling Hero still slightly in surprise.

“I need to tell you something”

* * *

  
  


Silence reigned in the room, only squeaking of the chairs being heard.

  
  


Suddenly, Hero leaped outside the room and slammed the door shut. He was followed with a silent Kel, and a tearful Aubrey. 

Only the beeping of the machines was left, no more squeaking of the chairs. 

“I guess the cat’s out of the bag, huh Sunny,” a familiar voice whispered, causing him to stare at his friend, who tiredly stood up. 

Sunny quickly stood up, trying to rush to his friend. His legs almost gave up on him, but he persists. 

He reaches to steady up his friend, hand trailing soothingly on Basil’s back. 

“Ah, thank you,” Basil thanked him before leaning back to his pillow. Sunny nodded back, not trusting his voice.

A silence etched through, before Sunny opened his mouth, “Basil….I-I told them,” he admitted, feeling the burden of lightning slowly. 

Basil only smiles at him, a tiny quirk of his soft looking mouth.

Sunny looked down at his lap, hearing the words dream-Basil said, “I...I’m so sorry Basil, I left you all alone all these years. I put out a barrier, a barrier that only fractured us both more…”

“N-no, don’t be Sunny,” Basil softly says, “I…” he licks his dry lips, “I haven’t been the best friend either….I was so wound up on having you forgive me to reach out. So wound on trying to find reasons and deny what really happened. Each year I lost hope for us to reconnect, but I guess…” he looks at him, and a smile shines through, “Hope isn’t all lost”

Sunny feels his own lips smile, a feat he hasn’t done in ages.

A comfortable weight lies on his neck, reminding him of one more thing he needed to do. He reached a hand down the front of the hospital gown and got out his necklace. A half heart necklace.

Basil's eyes watered when he saw what he pulled out, before pulling his own half of the heart. They leaned close and closed it. Finally, _finally,_ reuniting two fractured souls.

Basil’s shaking hands and arms wound around his back. He can hear small gasps of hitched breath, a patch on his shoulder growing wet. 

He felt his own two eyes prickle up with tears, one of them painfully starting to throb. He ignored it.

Basil slowly backed, before whispering the one thing he wanted to hear, 

“Welcome back, Sunny”

Sunny smiled warmly at him, “It's good to be back”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Its been ages since ive written anything, really. But after playing the game, i just had to write something. Excuse the mistakes that are there. Comments and kudos motivate me to write!
> 
> Edit: I forgot to add the flower meanings! 
> 
> White lily: majesty and purity  
> Alstroemeria: enduring friendship  
> Dahlia: forever yours  
> Freesia: unconditional love  
> White tulip: forgiveness, and purity
> 
> Thats all the flowers!


End file.
